Simply Sinful
by QuotheIDani
Summary: Haruno Sakura was a sinner. And she would die as one.


Haruno Sakura was a sinner. Not the innocent little girl everyone thought her to be. She was quite the opposite, and it was all _his_ fault. Uchiha Sasuke's. Everything was his fault. It always had been, and always will be, this way. 

He was an intoxicating poison she welcomed again and again into her system. The damned venom that clouded her better judgment, ruled her heart, and shattered her dreams. And he did it all with a smirk on his face. Never knowing he was breaking an already broken girl. Never knowing he was the very test of temptation. The very reason she sinned, and did so happily.

Envy, that had been her first sin.

From the very moment she saw him it became her fate. A destiny that had dragged her through the insanity that was the Uchiha Sasuke fandom. Oh yes, she admitted it. That was insanity. The purest form of it you could ever find. Over half the female student body of Konoha had been swept into it too. And although the other half hadn't participated in this outright display of crazed affection, both halves had somthing in common.

They all were envious.

All equally jealous of each other. Every girl wanted the Uchiha's attention, and hated any other kunoichi whom they thought was stealing _their_ Sasuke. Though not a one of them truely held his heart, no matter how much they wished they did. And each and every one of them fought against one another. Wheither it be beauty, strength, knowledge, or talent. All competed in the looney match, and in the end none of them won. Saskue did. He always won. And everytime he won, he took somthing away from every one of his competitors. For Sakura, the loss had been quite large.He took her pride, her heart, and the only friend she'd ever known. Envy had indeed been her first sin.

Her second sin was Greed.

Oh, greed. It rung through her like a virus. The need, that un-deniable want, it rippled through her in heavy waves. And not only did she want to have him, but keep him to herself. She wanted to frame him on a wall like some gaudy picture; Lock him up in a tower so to hide him away from the world. They were not worthy of him, only she was. He would be hers, all hers, and she would pay any price to get him. Her soul, her friend, her life. It didn't matter. He was the gem of all time, the prize of prizes. He was hers, would be hers! She dared anyone to touch her most valued possesion. So when Sakura was placed on Sasuke's team, on team seven, her want was satisfied for a moment. But that was only for a moment. After the _'new-ness'_ of being on a squad with him wore off, it came back, more vivid than ever. And so she was forced to sin again, but this time was different. This time the urge was stronger than before. More deadly than before. This time, it morphed into a brand new sin.

Gluttony, that came next.

She was past feeling hatered for other girls when it came to Sasuke. She was even past wanting him with burning desire. Now she _needed_ him. His heart, his mind, his body, his soul, _him_. Anything she could get. She lived on it. He was her life string, the only thing that bound her to the world itself. Without him she would die. That's why she was always so close to the boy. So clingly. If she were to separate from him, she'd crummble. She had gone and gotton herself addicted to this devil's drug, and now she was relying on it. It supported her and now she could never rid herself of it, of him. She _needed_ anything she could get from him. Any sort of attention she gained was _always_ good. Any kind of reaction she could charm from him. She needed it. Sasuke cut his eyes at her. She took another breath. Sasuke scolded her for being weak. She took another bite of food. Sasuke brushed her away. She took another step. Sakura was stuck living a sinners life, and she enjoyed it.

Pride. Oh yes, she'd commited this sin too.

And, as always, it was Sasuke's fault. He _had_ to be so strong, powerful even. So incredibly talanted at everything he did, that their team always came out on top. Even though she was just dead weight, they always completed their mission. And everytime team seven succeeded, she grew a little more _conceited_. The fact alone that she was Uchiha Sasuke's teammate seemed to heighten her vanity. In Sakura's mind she was always _so_ much smarter than any girl around. So much more talented. Much more beautiful. More cleaver. Better. All because of him, Uchiha Sasuke. He was better than all of them, and since he belonged to her, so was she. Yes, she was never the innocent little Haruno Sakura everyone classified her as. Sasuke had made sure of that.

Just after Pride came Lust, she assumed.

Oh, the sweetest sin. How she loved it. How she hated it. Every hour of the day her body demanded his touch. Craved it more than anyone can know. But actually obtaing that physical contact was hard, and she rarely got it. Instead she began to relay on her imagination to qual the sensual longings. Her dreams for instance. When she drempt at night, it was nothing but Sasuke. Sasuke holding her. Sasuke kissing her. Sasuke caressing any and all of her. And they worked for a while, but that was only for a while. Soon it spread, escaping the realms of her dreams. Now, even the fictional groping wasn't enough, so she experimented with other alternatives. Drawing for instance. Though she had no natural talent for it she could daily be seen in a dark corner of her room, ferverishly sketching on a notepad; Her single lines becoming a figure of beauty. Sasuke. She loved her drawings very much, but still she needed somthing _more_. So she even tried writting, soon creating her own version of Icha Icha Paradise. Those she enjoyed as well. They were steamy, and made her feel sexy. Her sensei would have been proud if he were to read them. Yes, anything she could do to substitute for his actual touch she tried. Never knowing she was actually adding fuel to the fire. Never realizing she was slipping deeper and deeper into her obsession.

Wrath was a sin even she didn't mean to commit.

She didn't regret it either. She settled on the belief that it was just a way she showed her affection for him. And she didn't blame herself for it. No she blamed Sasuke, as usual. If it weren't for him she'd have no reason to become upset, and sometimes violent, when girls flocked over Sasuke. Still, she was happy to let her anger gain control of her in those situations. Because that's what Wrath was, it was anger. And anger came from the overly abused love of somthing. Love of Uchiha Sasuke.

Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Lust, Wrath, six of the seven deadly sins and she'd already sinned every one of them at least one time before the age of fourteen. Now, only one remained...Sloth. The sin of inactivity. And that was about to change.

For days now she'd sat in bed. Eating nothing. Saying nothing. Never moving. Once again the Uchiha had made her a sinner. But it would all be over soon. Her pain, her sinning, her life in general. Her strength was draining from her even now. Amazing how effective a simple kunai blade to your wrists could be. How easily it could slide across skin, slicing the tender fleash and releasing crimson water. Blood. Yes she had slit her wrists, cut the major arteries in her arms. In short, she was commiting suicide. He was gone, what did it matter? Uchiha Sasuke had left her, and now all her sins had been for nothing.

Gasping with pain the girl brought her hands to her chest, pressing the wounds against her breasts, like a pillow. It wouldn't be too much longer now. Her white night gown was now a deathly red color, most of her blood had poured from her body already. She closed her eyes tightly, hiding the green orbs forever. "Sasuke..." she murmured softly, slipping into darkness.

She'd been envious, and lost her friend for it. Greedy, Gluttonous, Lustful, and lost lost her in-dependincey from him. Vain, and wrath filled, and lost herself to him.She'd been slothful and lost her life.

Uchiha Sasuke's poison had won, he _always_ won...

* * *

A/n: -Whew- That wasn't so great but Istill wanted to put it up. It was kinda dark, and the theme wasn't very clear but please R&R anyway! 


End file.
